Back to Good
by Irish Contessa
Summary: Liason--Set 7 or 8 months in the future. When Ric's true colors resurface, what will Liz do? Detailed history inside. New Chapter!
1. Familial Bonding in an Elevator

This is set about eight months in the future.  
  
Between the present and when this story occurs, Liz and Ric get remarried and Ric is the DA. Carly falls in love with Sonny all over again. After several rebuffs on Carly's part, Lorenzo goes half-crazy and keeps trying to kidnap Carly, reasoning that she was happy when it was just the two of them together on his yacht. During one such attempt, Lorenzo accidentally kills Courtney. A few days later Lorenzo makes another attempt to get Carly, thinking he will catch everyone off guard in their grief. During this attempt, Jason kills Lorenzo.  
  
It's been about a week since Jason killed Lorenzo. Everyone knows that the DA intends to try Jason for murder as soon as Ric feels he has enough evidence to guarantee a win.  
  
Elizabeth, who is awaiting the birth of her first child, witnessed the kidnapping attempt and killing. She is afraid to say anything because she knows she will have to testify that it was Jason acting to protect Carly and that will embarrass Ric professionally. Elizabeth knows that she has to do something but it never seems like the right time to bring it up with Ric.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sonny got on the elevator at General Hospital. Carly had a check-up with Tony that day and Sonny wanted to hear from Dr. Jones what was going on. Sonny pushed the button when he heard a woman call out.  
  
"Hold the elevator, please!" the woman called.  
  
Sonny automatically stuck his hand in front of the door so it wouldn't close. A minute later an out of breath and very pregnant Elizabeth got on the elevator.  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said turning to smile at him as the door slid shut. "Oh, uh, hi, Sonny."  
  
"Hi," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling? You look beautiful."  
  
"Well, I don't feel beautiful," she said. "I feel huge."  
  
Sonny laughed and said, "Your feet hurt and your back aches, too, I bet. But you're glowing."  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said and then gasped as the elevator lurched to a sudden grinding halt.  
  
Elizabeth stumbled and almost fell but Sonny caught her. When he was sure she was stable, he let her go and started to push buttons. Nothing happened.  
  
"Great," Sonny muttered, beginning to panic.  
  
"Do you have your cell?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes," Sonny said relieved.  
  
He pulled it out and dialed Max who was in the parking lot.  
  
"Max, I'm stuck in the elevator. Get inside and get us out of here," Sonny ordered and hung up.  
  
Sonny unbuttoned his collar and took off his jacket. He would have paced but Elizabeth was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Sonny?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied distractedly.  
  
"Look, I know I haven't been your best friend but I need you to do me a really big favor right now," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I need you to hold my hand because I think I just had a contraction," she told him.  
  
"You mean you're....oh," Sonny said giving her a startled look. "Okay. Okay, why don't you sit down?"  
  
Sonny helped her as she slid to the floor. Another contraction hit and Elizabeth squeezed Sonny's arm.  
  
"Easy. Just breathe through it," Sonny said.  
  
Once the contraction ended, Sonny folded his jacket and put it behind Liz's head. He sat beside her but facing her and held her hand.  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but these things usually take a while," Sonny said. "Talk to me. It'll help."  
  
"About what?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No, I wanted to be surprised. Although I would have been happy to be surprised in a bed with doctors and nurses around me," she said.  
  
Sonny smiled and asked, "Do you have names picked out?"  
  
"Um, Steven Richard for a boy, after my grandfather," Elizabeth said and had another contraction.  
  
When it subsided, Sonny asked, "And if it's a girl?"  
  
"Um, if it's a girl," Elizabeth stopped, looking at Sonny.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"If it's a girl, we're naming her after your mother," Elizabeth said. "We're naming her Adella Audrey."  
  
Sonny just stared at her for a minute and then said, "Audrey for your grandmother."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, watching him uncertainly.  
  
"Sometimes," Sonny said quietly looking her in the eye, "I forget that's my neice or nephew. I need you to know that, no matter what, that is important to me."  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said. "I know how important family is to you. I forget about the connection sometimes too but I'd like for our kids to get to know each other."  
  
"They will," Sonny said.  
  
"Carly won't like it," Elizabeth said.  
  
"She'll deal," Sonny said with a chuckle.  
  
Two hours later they were still stuck in the elevator and Elizabeth's contractions seemed non-stop.  
  
"Okay," Sonny said rolling up his sleeves, "I realize this is going to be extremely embarrassing for both of us but I need to see what's going on. I remember some stuff from when Morgan was born so...."  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth said. "But you'll understand if I can never look you in the face again."  
  
Sonny flashed his dimples at her before checking her progress.  
  
"I think you can push if you want to," Sonny said.  
  
After that it seemed to be over pretty quickly. Sonny held the baby and cut the umbilical cord with a knife.  
  
"It's a girl," Sonny said to Liz. To the baby he said, "Hello, Adella. I'm your Uncle Sonny. Here's your mom."  
  
Sonny handed the baby to Elizabeth.  
  
"Your daddy is going to be so upset that he missed this," Elizabeth said. "He'll be happy you're here though, Adella."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned her head back.  
  
"You okay?" Sonny asked concerned.  
  
"Really tired," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Why don't you try and sleep. I'll take care of her," Sonny said.  
  
"Thanks," she said as Sonny took the baby.  
  
As Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, she could hear Sonny talking to her daughter.  
  
Sonny spent the next hour telling the baby about himself, his mother, Audrey, Michael, and Morgan. He stopped talking when the elevator lurched and began to move. The jolt woke Elizabeth.  
  
Holding the baby carefully, Sonny stood up. When the doors slid open, he yelled for a doctor. A passing nurse saw the situation and grabbed a wheelchair. She wheeled Elizabeth into a room and paged a doctor. Sonny followed Elizabeth into the room.  
  
"Adella should get checked out in neonatal," Sonny said.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"What do you need?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Will you stay with her while they check her and then bring her back to me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Sonny said. "Get some rest."  
  
Sonny took the stairs to neonatal just to be safe. He stood there, watching closely as a doctor checked the baby over and a nurse dressed her. When the nurse tried to put the baby in the nursery, Sonny took Adella from her. The nurse looked at him startled.  
  
"She's going to stay in her mother's room," he said. 


	2. The True Colors of Prosecution

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this in the first chapter so here it is. I don't own any of these characters or GH. The title is a song my Matchbox 20 and I don't own them either. Which is really too bad!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sonny visited Elizabeth and Adella every day that they were in the hospital. He continued to visit everyday once they returned home. He even managed to be civil to Ric when he was there.  
  
Elizabeth had been out of the hospital just over three weeks and Adella was swiftly approaching the one month mark. A knock sounded on the front door.  
  
"Come in," Elizabeth called from the couch.  
  
Sonny opened the door and Michael ran inside. Sonny followed carrying a one- year-old Morgan.  
  
"Hi, Lizbeth," Michael said. "Daddy says you have a baby?"  
  
"She's sleeping in that crib," Elizabeth said pointing.  
  
Michael ran over and peered inside. Sonny walked over and stood behind him, holding Morgan.  
  
"Hi, baby," Michael said, softly so he wouldn't wake her.  
  
"Her name's Adella," Sonny said with a smile at his oldest son.  
  
Michael stood next to the crib, talking softly but continuously, telling the baby things he felt she should be aware of. Sonny walked over and sat next to Elizabeth. The two adults chatted for a while. Sonny had decided it was time to go and stood up when Ric walked in the door.  
  
"I thought I recognized the car in the driveway," Ric said.  
  
At Ric's entrance, Michael ran over and stood behind Sonny. Seeing the continued evidence of Ric's past actions made Elizabeth go pale. Worse, in her mind, than Michael's fear of the man who kidnapped his mother was Ric's lack of remorse or guilt over what he had done to his nephew.  
  
"Sonny brought the boys to meet Adella," Elizabeth said.  
  
"We were just leaving," Sonny said. Looking at Elizabeth, "Call if you need anything."  
  
With that Sonny nodded at Ric and left. Ric checked on Adella and then sat next to Elizabeth.  
  
"You realize all of this friendliness from my brother will be gone as soon as I charge Jason with murder," Ric said.  
  
"I didn't realize you had decided to do that. I thought you were still gathering evidence," Elizabeth said.  
  
"We are but everyone knows he did it. I have to charge him or I'll look as inept as Scott Baldwin," Ric said. "Being the DA that finally put Morgan in jail will make my career."  
  
"But what if the evidence shows it was, I don't know, justifiable?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"So what? You know what he does. Even if this one was justifiable, the others weren't," Ric said.  
  
Elizabeth simply stared at Ric, not believing he had said that. In that instant she knew Ric had not changed at all since he took Carly. He had become better at hiding his hatred for all things related to his brother. His methods had changed but the motivation was the same.  
  
"I was there that day, Ric. I saw what happened. Jason had no choice," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Why did you tell me that?" Ric asked after a minute.  
  
"Well, I assume I'll have to testify," she said.  
  
"No, you don't," he said.  
  
"You know Justus will call me if you don't," Elizabeth said.  
  
"He can't call you if he doesn't know you were there," Ric said.  
  
Elizabeth nodded to shocked to speak. She didn't move when the phone rang or when Ric told her he needed to go to the police station. As soon as his car had backed out of the driveway however, Elizabeth flew into action. 


	3. Confessions and Plans

Sonny looked up when Max opened the penthouse door and Elizabeth walked in. She stopped just inside the door looking at Sonny uncertainly.  
  
"Elizabeth, come in. What's wrong?" Sonny said.  
  
"I didn't know where else to go," she said. "God, I am so stupid!"  
  
"No, you're not. Come in and tell me what's going on," Sonny said.  
  
Elizabeth sat on the couch and said, "I really need to talk to Justus. Can you get him here?"  
  
"Sure. He's staying across the hall," Sonny said and went to the door. "Max get Justus."  
  
A minute later Justus entered. He looked at Elizabeth, then Sonny but he didn't say anything.  
  
Sonny took Adella from Elizabeth and said, "We'll be in the kitchen."  
  
Once Sonny was out of the room, Elizabeth pulled money out of her pocket.  
  
"If I give you this them that makes me you client and we have privilege, right?" she asked.  
  
Justus nodded and took the money.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Are you working on Jason's defense?" Elizabeth asked. "The DA is going to charge him with murder."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" Justus asked.  
  
"I saw the whole thing. Jason had to kill Alcazar. It was self-defense or justifiable homicide or whatever," Elizabeth said. "I told Ric...."  
  
"Ric?" Justus asked.  
  
"My husband and the DA," Elizabeth said. "I told him but he wants me to lie. Well, he never actually said that word."  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Justus asked.  
  
"He said you couldn't call me to testify if you didn't know I had been a witness. I never talked to the police and he wasn't going to tell you," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You didn't really need me to be your lawyer to tell me that," Justus said.  
  
"I need a divorce," she said. "Now. I want him to be served with the papers by the end of the day and I want it final as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay, I can do that," Justus said.  
  
"And I want custody of my daughter," Elizabeth said. "I'm afraid if Ric gets custody, he'll never let me see her again. Um, there's something that could help with that but I don't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. And you cannot tell Sonny."  
  
"What is it?" Justus asked.  
  
"My daughter, she's not Ric's," she said.  
  
"Well, we'll need proof of that so we'll have to send out for DNA tests," Justus told her.  
  
"I'll do whatever you say," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I'll take care of all of that but you need to tell Sonny and Jason what you told me about Alcazar's death and Ric's reaction," Justus said.  
  
As Justus walked across the hall, Elizabeth called to Sonny to come back into the living room. Sonny came out carrying Adella at the same time Jason and Justus walked through the door.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jason said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something I need to tell you and Sonny," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I'm sure you both expect Jason to be charged for killing Alcazar and Ric is ready to put Jason in jail forever," Elizabeth said. "I was there. I saw the whole thing."  
  
Elizabeth continued explaining her conversation with Ric. When she was finished, Sonny and Jason just looked at her.  
  
"So you want to testify for the defense," Sonny said.  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Why?" Justus asked the question that had been bothering since she had first told him everything.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jason as she answered, "Because it's the right thing to do. Because I remember several situations where Jason almost had to kill to protect me. Because this really isn't about Jason or what he did."  
  
"What do you mean it's not about Jason?" Justus asked.  
  
"It's about Sonny and revenge and me being an idiot," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You're not an idiot," Sonny said.  
  
"Aren't I? I've been here before and yet I willingly went back to him. I can't believe I thought he actually changed. People don't just get over obsessions like that," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You see the best in people," Jason said quietly, speaking for the first time. "It's not a bad thing just because Ric took advantage of it."  
  
"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" Justus asked.  
  
Elizabeth quickly told him all that had transpired between herself and Ric and about Ric and Sonny.  
  
"Okay, that actually gives me a lot to work with," Justus said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sonny asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm getting a divorce. Iwon't stay married to a man who tries to put Jason in prison for protecting someone's life," she said.  
  
Sonny and Justus exchanged a look and Justus said, "We do have one major problem."  
  
"What?" Jason and Elizabeth asked at the same time.  
  
"The fact that you never told the police could look bad for us," Justus said.  
  
"I can't just go to the police station and give a statement," Elizabeth said.  
  
"No, you can't," Jason said. "But I think I know a way. Can you stick around for a while?"  
  
"Sure," Elizabeth said. "It's not like I have anywhere to go."  
  
Jason left quickly and Sonny looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Do you have a plan for any of this?" Sonny asked her.  
  
"I just know I can't go back to that house," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You can stay here," Sonny offered.  
  
"No," Elizabeth and Justus said at the same time.  
  
"It's a sweet offer, Sonny, but I can't stay here. It would look like you were coercing me or I was testifying to get back at Ric," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I guess that means Jason's penthouse is out too," Sonny said.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said.  
  
"So where are you going to stay?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I really don't know. My studio isn't suitable for raising a kid, even short term. Plus, that's the first place Ric would look. My grandmother's house is the second," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Sonny, could you put her in a safehouse? One where she could come and go but Ric wouldn't think to look for her," Justus said.  
  
"I guess but he'd probably just follow her from Kelly's," Sonny said.  
  
"You have guards. Give her one," Justus said.  
  
"I'm starting to feel like a burden and that's the last thing I ever wanted," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You're not a burden and you are helping keep Jason out of jail. I could give you everything I have and not be able to repay you for that," Sonny said.  
  
"I don't want to be repayed," Elizabeth said. "I owe him far more than this anyway."  
  
A few minutes later Jason knocked on the door and let himself in. He spoke to Sonny privately and then to Justus. Finally he turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Justus is going to take you to a place I have set up. There will be two cops there that you can trust. They want justice, not payback," Jason said. "Sonny said you're going to stay in a safehouse with a guard. Would you like me to come and stay with you? I know you don't love the guards."  
  
"That would be nice," Elizabeth said and followed Justus out of the penthouse, after securing Sonny as a baby-sitter. 


	4. Conversations of Love and Loss

Elizabeth exited the Port Charles Hotel with Justus. She had spent the last ninety minutes talking to Brian and Mac, answering their questions, and signing a written statement. At Harborview Towers, Jason was waiting next to Elizabeth's car. She put her daughter in her car seat and followed Jason's motorcycle to a beautiful townhouse on the edge of town.  
  
The two unpacked Elizabeth's car in silence and settled into the house. Jason even went and got groceries. Elizabeth fed Adella and Jason read the paper. Not long after the feeding Adella began to fuss. Jason reached into the crib and picked her up. Holding her against his chest, Jason rocked her slightly and she immediately calmed down and went to sleep. Elizabeth watched this with a sad smile.  
  
"She's definitely her mother's daughter," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"Your presence has a calming effect on both of us," she said.  
  
Jason just looked at her and didn't say anything.  
  
Over the next few days, the two settled into a familiar routine. They spoke little but they were, as always, comfortable with the silence between them.  
  
The night before the trial, Elizabeth awoke to strange noises. She walked cautiously down the hall and stopped at Jason's door. She slowly pushed the door open. Even in the dark, she could see Jason thrashing around and mumbling incoherently. Without thinking, Elizabeth rushed to the bed.  
  
"Jason, Jason!" Elizabeth said.  
  
Jason sat straight up, looking for a threat.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, Jase. I'm here," Elizabeth said, sitting down and instinctively wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Jason hesitated a second before returning the embrace. He buried his face in her neck and allowed the tears to fall.  
  
Elizabeth held Jason and stroked his hair. She knew Jason well enough to know that he had been holding this all in since Courtney died, being strong for everyone around him and not allowing himself to grieve.  
  
The emotional purge didn't last long and Jason eased back slightly. Elizabeth reached up and wiped the remaining moisture from his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you," Jason said quietly.  
  
"I've cried all over you enough times. You were due a turn," she said. "You know, that probably should have happened weeks ago."  
  
"I know," Jason said. "Carly kept telling me I need to let it out but..."  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said, softly. "You realize it never really gets better. You just learn to live with it."  
  
"Voice of experience?" Jason said.  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth said. She tried to lighten the mood. "You know for a guy who doesn't dream, you sure make a lot of noise when you sleep."  
  
"I didn't wake Adella, did I?" Jason asked concerned.  
  
"Are you kidding? That girl could sleep through a tornado," Elizabeth said with a laugh.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"There are moments when I forget she's gone," Jason said quietly. "It's in those moments that I know I'm always going to love her."  
  
"That's because love, if it's real, is forever. The person being gone doesn't change a thing," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this," Jason said.  
  
"Yes, you should," Elizabeth said. "You need to talk about this, about her. I'm glad you know you can talk to me. I know I reacted badly when you two got together but, I swear to you, Jason, all I really wanted was for you to be happy. And eventually I saw that she made you happy."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," Jason said.  
  
"I know. I forgave everything in the past a long time ago," Elizabeth said. "My reaction to you and Courtney was because I realized it was my fault for walking away. It was just easier to be mad at you than myself."  
  
Jason smiled and Elizabeth knew he understood. She stood up and turned toward the door. Before she walked out, she turned back to him.  
  
"You need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Elizabeth said. "Justus asked me not to come to the trial until I'm scheduled to testify. I wanted to be there for you."  
  
"I know," Jason said. "Justus talked to me about it. He said something about it looking bad."  
  
"Okay, get some rest," she said and walked out. 


	5. Testimonial for the Enforcer

The first day of the trial was short. It didn't start until mid-afternoon and there was only time for opening arguments. The second and third days went pretty well in the defense's eyes. The fourth day Elizabeth was scheduled to testify.  
  
Elizabeth walked into court and sat behind the defense table a few rows from the back. She caught Justus's eye and nodded. He had spent several hours the day before prepping her for her testimony. She and Jason briefly made eye contact but were both very careful not to appear friendly. Elizabeth diligently avoided looking at Ric. When the judge entered, Elizabeth took a deep breath. She knew her life would never be the same after this.  
  
Justus called Elizabeth as his first witness for the day and Ric quickly objected. The judge overruled Ric because Elizabeth had been on the witness list since the beginning of the trial and Ric should have said something earlier. Ric was not about to admit that he hadn't bothered to read the witness list, instead assuming that it was the same list of people that Jason's defense always called.  
  
Elizabeth walked to the stand and was quickly sworn in. It was all so surreal to her. Justus quickly put her at ease and she could see Sonny sitting right behind Jason. Justus had her talk about the day that Alcazar had been killed. He asked her to tell the jury about her relationship with Jason which she did. He smiled at her and ended his questioning. Ric stood up and began to cross-examine his wife.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth," he said.  
  
"Ric," she said pleasantly.  
  
"You said that you had a previous relationship with Jason Morgan, is that correct?" Ric asked.  
  
"No, I said I had a friendship," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Alright, a friendship. But you wanted more than that from Mr. Morgan didn't you?" Ric asked.  
  
"Yes, until I met you," Elizabeth said.  
  
It was obvious from the look on Ric's face that that was not the answer he had been expecting. Elizabeth had to work hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"Mr. Morgan saved your life and that's how your friendship started, correct?" Ric asked, trying a different strategy.  
  
"No, that's not correct," Elizabeth said.  
  
"It's not?" Ric asked confused.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, our friendship started when I lost my first love, Lucky," Elizabeth said. "Then I saved Jason's life, not the other way around."  
  
Again, Ric looked confused. Elizabeth had never told him about her time with Jason when she believed Lucky to be dead or about her saving his life.  
  
"You have seen Jason use violence before this though, correct," Ric asked.  
  
"Yes, but not deadly force. Jason only uses enough violence to protect himself and others in a dangerous situation," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Is that how you justify the time he threw me into a wall at General Hospital and tried to choke me?" Ric asked.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No," Ric said.  
  
"Well, I would, Ms. Webber," the judge said.  
  
"Okay, Your Honor. Jason did in fact throw Ric into a wall and choke him because Ric had kidnapped Carly Corinthos and was holding her prisoner in a panic room in our house," Elizabeth said. "And Jason let go of Ric as soon as Courtney asked him to."  
  
Ric realized any further questions to his wife would only be detrimental to his case so he let her leave the stand. Elizabeth sat next to Sonny for the rest of that day's testimony. When the judge recessed for the day and the jury had exited the courtroom, Elizabeth hugged Jason and Sonny.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. Even I know that your testimony probably helped Jason more than anything else," Carly said.  
  
"I would do almost anything to help Jason and I know you would too," Elizabeth said.  
  
Sonny and Jason looked at each other in surprise. It seemed these two women had come to some sort of truce and they were amazed.  
  
The truth was that, while Carly could remember her dislike of Elizabeth, she could no longer actually feel it. After Elizabeth's testimony on Jason's behalf, Carly decided to try and be civil to the other woman. 


	6. A New Home and New Threats

The testimony part of the trial lasted only a few more days. The night the lawyers made their closing arguments, Jason and Elizabeth were sitting in the safehouse eating dinner that Elizabeth had brought home from Kelly's.  
  
"I can't live here forever," Elizabeth said suddenly.  
  
Jason looked at her for a minute and said, "I know."  
  
"I still haven't figured out what to do," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You mean, where you're going to live?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can't live at Kelly's or my studio. I can't go back to that house. I don't know where I'm going to go," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I actually spoke to Sonny about this," Jason said. "How would you like an apartment at Harborview Towers?"  
  
"Jason, I can't afford to live in that building," Elizabeth said. "Waitress's don't make what coffee importers make."  
  
"Sonny wouldn't expect you to pay for it," Jason said.  
  
"I know and that's very sweet but I don't want to impose or take charity," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well, we could discount the rent and use you as a tax write off," Jason said.  
  
"Huh?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Um, renting to low-income families is tax deductible for the building owner. That's the only way the government can get apartment building owners to agree to it," Jason said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I took over the building for a while once," Jason said. "Would you at least think about it? You'd be safe. The guards wouldn't let Ric in and you wouldn't be far from work."  
  
"I'll think about it," Elizabeth agreed.  
  
*************************  
  
The next afternoon the jury had reached a verdict. Jason was acquited and everyone gathered at Kelly's to celebrate. Elizabeth was working but was included in the festivities. During the party, Elizabeth pulled Sonny aside and asked him about the living situation. He confirmed what Jason had said about taxes and quoted her an easily affordable sum for rent and utilities. She quickly agreed and Sonny offered his guards as movers for anything she wanted to get from Ric's house.  
  
The next day Elizabeth had moved into an apartment on the second floor of Harborview Towers. She hadn't seen Ric when she went to the house to pick up the rest of her and Adella's belongings but she was sure her respite wouldn't last long. Jason brought her flowers and dinner from No Name to celebrate her new home.  
  
Just as they were finishing dinner, Justus arrived. He handed Elizabeth flowers and the papers to show that her divorce was official.  
  
"How did you do this?" Elizabeth asked giving Justus a hug.  
  
"After your testimony on Jason's behalf, I think he just knew there was no way he could convince you to change your mind," Justus said.  
  
"And custody?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm not positive but I think he'll agree to give you full custody," Justus said.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I might have mentioned that if he fought for custody, I would bring in Carly and Michael to testify about what he had done to them. If he has even half a brain, he'll know that will make him look completely unfit as a parent," Justus said.  
  
"One Jason is enough in my world," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Huh?" Justus and Jason said at the same time.  
  
"That's just a very Jason thing to do," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh," Justus said and he and Jason smiled at each other.  
  
Justus excused himself and Jason and Elizabeth sat on the couch.  
  
"I should have thought of flowers," Jason said.  
  
"Food is always better than flowers," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Good to know," Jason said.  
  
*******************************  
  
A week later Elizabeth was truly happy with her life. She had a beautiful daughter, a wonderful apartment, a job she mostly enjoyed, and friends that loved her. Ric had not fought for custody and they had agreed to an informal visitation schedule. Whenever she worked evenings or weekends, Ric would have Adella. She was nervous about it at first but Sonny had one of his guards tail Ric the first couple of times and everything had gone well. Most importantly, Ric had brought Adella back on time and on his own.  
  
Of course, Elizabeth should have realized this much happiness in her life meant that something was going to come crashing down around her. And it did. She was working the dinner shift at Kelly's and the phone rang. Elizabeth answered it at the same time Jason walked in and grabbed a table.  
  
"Hello, Kelly's," Elizabeth said into the phone, smiling at Jason as she caught her eye.  
  
"Do you really think you can get away with helping a murderer, bitch?" the disguised voice on the other end said.  
  
Elizabeth's smiled dropped and Jason immediately came toward the counter.  
  
"If you have a problem with my testimony, you can take it to the judge," Elizabeth said calmly.  
  
"Oh no, I've given up on the judicial system. I'll get justice on my own, against him and you," the voice said before disconnecting.  
  
"What?" Jason asked as soon as she hung up the phone.  
  
"I believe I was just threatended. And so were you," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Tell me everything," Jason said.  
  
"The voice was disguised. They said I wouldn't get away with clearing a murderer. That they would get justice on their own against both of us," Elizabeth told him.  
  
"Call Mac. Ask him to pull up the phone records and see who made the call," Jason said.  
  
Elizabeth called Mac and he promised to get back to her as soon as he had any information. Elizabeth finished her shift and Jason stayed just in case. When she was done working, Jason drove her home and Ric was waiting with Adella in the lobby.  
  
"Ric, did you call Kelly's tonight?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, why?" Ric said.  
  
"Nothing. Someone called for me but didn't leave a message. I thought it might have been you," Elizabeth said.  
  
Elizabeth took Adella and she and Jason headed for her apartment. They both noticed the answering maching light was on at the same time. Jason pushed play and Elizabeth held her breath.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth," Emily's voice sang out and Elizabeth resumed breathing. "I guess you must be at work. I was hoping to schedule some quality best friend time. Nicholas has agreed to baby-sit whenever you're free so that you and I can have some girl time. Call me. And tell my brother to call me. You see him more than I do."  
  
Elizabeth turned and grinned at Jason.  
  
"Call your sister," she ordered and Jason returned the grin.  
  
Their smiles faded immediately as another message played.  
  
"Did you think moving into the murderer's building would keep you safe? It won't. I will get justice, one way or another," the same disguised voice said.  
  
Elizabeth immediately called Mac who added her home phone records to his request of the phone company. Jason was on his cell phone doubling security on the building and repeating the order that Ric wasn't to be allowed past the lobby or be alone with Elizabeth.  
  
"You think he was lying about calling?" Elizabeth asked when Jason had hung up.  
  
"He was lying about something. I don't know if it was that or something else," Jason said. He dialed his phone again. "Justus, pack an overnight bag and come down to Elizabeth's apartment."  
  
"What are you doing, Jason?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm packing you and Adella up and taking you upstairs," Jason said.  
  
"But..." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Don't argue. Just go pack whatever you'll need for tonight and tomorrow morning," Jason said.  
  
Jason opened the door when Justus knocked.  
  
"I didn't realize you liked me enough to ask me to move in with you," Justus said to Elizabeth trying to ease some of the tension he felt in the room.  
  
"Elizabeth has gotten two threatening phone calls today. She and the baby will be staying with me tonight. You can stay here," Jason said.  
  
"I'm sorry to put you out like this, Justus," Elizabeth said.  
  
"That's alright. If you are being threatened, you'll be safer with Jason," Justus said.  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said and followed Jason out the door and up to his penthouse.  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful. The next morning Jason filled Sonny in and suggested that a bodyguard would be appropriate.  
  
"You'll have to convince her of that," Sonny said.  
  
"I know," Jason said.  
  
"Convince who of what?" Elizabeth asked coming down the stairs. "Or don't I get to know?"  
  
"Convince you to accept a bodyguard," Jason said.  
  
"You think it's really necessary?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I don't want to take any chances," Jason said.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Elizabeth Webber?" Jason asked.  
  
"Funny," Elizabeth said. "I ignored your instincts once before and ended up married to a monster. If you think I need a guard, I won't fight you on it. For now."  
  
"Good," Sonny and Jason said at the same time. 


	7. Shootings Always Bring Clarity

The next week went by without incident and Elizabeth started to relax, thinking that the bodyguard scared the person away.  
  
Then Elizabeth was walking home from the art store and Max stopped and looked around.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right," Max said.  
  
Then it happened. A bullet ripped through Elizabeth's shoulder and she fell to the ground. Max covered her, searching desperately for the shooter but a bullet hit him in the back and he fell unconscious on top of Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth felt the searing pain in her shoulder but was trying to ignore it and wake Max. She finally worked his phone out of his coat pocket and pressed the first speed dial number.  
  
"Hello," Jason's voice came across the line.  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth said weakly, blood loss taking it's toll.  
  
"What's wrong, Elizabeth? Where are you?" Jason said.  
  
"I...by art store," Elizabeth managed to get out before she passed out.  
  
Jason flew out the door and raced toward the art store. He saw them, laying too still for his peace of mind, half way to the store. He called 911 and asked for an ambulance. Then he checked them. Thankfully, they both still had a pulse and were still breathing on their own. Jason moved Max off of Elizabeth and tried to wake her.  
  
"Sir, you need to move so we can get them to the hospital," a paramedic said from behind him.  
  
Jason moved and watched while Max and Elizabeth were put on stretchers and loaded into the ambulance. He called Sonny and then sped toward the hospital.  
  
As soon as Jason walked through the doors, Bobbie stepped in front of him. He gave her a helpless look.  
  
"She's going to be okay, Jason. She just lost a lot of blood and we're giving her a transfusion. She should be awake soon," Bobbie told him.  
  
Jason sighed in relief and asked, "What about Max?"  
  
"That's a little more complicated. He's in surgery. We won't know anything until the doctors can determine the extent of internal damage," Bobbie said.  
  
"I want to see Elizabeth," Jason said.  
  
"Of course," Bobbie said and led Jason to the curtained cubicle. "I'll send Sonny back as soon as he gets here. And Jason, I'll have to call Ric soon."  
  
Jason nodded and pulled the chair closer to the bed. He took Elizabeth's hand and studied her face for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, Elizabeth, you can wake up now, I'm here," Jason said. "You're going to be okay and I will find out who did this. I swear it. I will take care of it. Look, I need you to wake up so I can take you home. You know how much I hate hospitals. Please, Elizabeth, I can't go through this again."  
  
"Jason," Carly said softly from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jason turned and buried his face in her stomach. Carly wrapped her arms around his head and stroked his hair.  
  
"I know, baby, I know," Carly whispered.  
  
"I can't lose her, too," Jason said. "I just can't."  
  
"You won't," Carly said. "She's going to wake up and get better. But Jason, you're going to have to tell her how you feel or you'll lose her anyway."  
  
"I know. I just don't know if I'm ready to," Jason said.  
  
"Does she love you?" Carly asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jason said.  
  
"Yes, you do," Carly said.  
  
"Yes, she loves me," Jason said.  
  
"Then that's all that matters. The rest will work itself out," Carly said.  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth said weakly, her head moving but her eyes still closed. "JASON!"  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm here. It's okay. You're safe," Jason said soothingly and Carly stepped out to get a doctor.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes and said, "Jason. I must have been dreaming."  
  
"About what?" Jason asked.  
  
"I was walking and I don't know what happened. There was this burning pain and I was trying to call you but you weren't there," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well it wasn't entirely a dream," Jason said.  
  
At that moment Elizabeth remembered everything that had happened. She tried to sit up but Jason wouldn't let her.  
  
"Max. Jason, he was hit. Did they bring him here? I need to see if he's okay," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hey, calm down. They brought you both in. Max is in surgery. They'll let us know as soon as he's out," Jason said.  
  
"Jason, there was no sound. I know what gunfire sounds like and there wasn't any. It was silent before and after I got shot. How is that possible?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"The shooter could have used a silencer," Jason said.  
  
"I assume the police have been called," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure the hospital called them," Jason said.  
  
"What should I tell them?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Tell them what happened. Mac knows about the calls so this will be in the same file," Jason said.  
  
A doctor came in followed by Bobbie.  
  
"We need to check Ms. Weber, sir. You are going to have to wait in outside," the doctor said.  
  
Jason just looked at him and didn't move.  
  
"Sir," the doctor said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Jason said in the tone that made killers want to hide.  
  
"It's okay, doctor. I'd like him to stay," Elizabeth said.  
  
The doctor nodded and checked her over quickly.  
  
"Well, Ms. Webber, you appear to be well on your way to a full recovery. Once that shoulder wound heals, you'll need some physical therapy but you should be as good as new in a few months," the doctor said. "You did hit your head though and we would like to keep you here overnight for observation."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jason.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Jason asked.  
  
"D you mean to the penthouse?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said.  
  
"Then I want to go home," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Bobbie, will you get the paperwork?" Jason asked.  
  
Bobbie walked out and the doctor stared at Jason.  
  
"I really recommend that she stays the night," the doctor said.  
  
"I'm taking her home," Jason said, giving the man the stare that scared the hell out of everyone.  
  
The doctor left and Sonny and Ric came in at the same time.  
  
"How are you?" Ric asked. "The hospital called me."  
  
"I'm going to be fine," Elizabeth said. "In fact, Bobbie went to get the paperwork so I can go home."  
  
"Come stay at the house. I'll take care of you and Adella," Ric said.  
  
"Thank you, Ric, but I'm going to stay with Jason. I don't know who is trying to kill me and until I do, Jason can protect me and the baby," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I don't want my daughter in that environment," Ric said.  
  
"Too bad," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You can't just..." Ric said.  
  
"Yes, she can," Jason cut him off.  
  
"Fine but I still want to see Adella even though you won't be working for a little while," Ric said.  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth said and Ric left. 


	8. Past and Present Feelings

That night Elizabeth woke up suddenly. She laid still trying to figure out why. The room was almost pitch black, there was no noise, she hadn't been having a nightmare, and she wasn't in much pain. Slowly, Elizabeth turned her head searching for whatever had awakened her. That's when she saw him, sitting in a chair in the dark watching her.  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I was watching you breathe," Jason said.  
  
Elizabeth inhaled sharply at that. She should have expected such a response but she had been unprepared for the emotion in his voice.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I needed to be sure that you were alive, safe and home," Jason said.  
  
"I am alive thanks to Max. I am safe thanks to your security. And I am home because of you," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I need to say something to you and I'm not sure how so I'd like to get it all out at once so please don't interrupt," Jason said. "I answered my phone today and you sounded so hurt and distant. I was terrified. All I could think about was finding you and when I did, you were unconscious and wouldn't wake up. At the hospital, I was desperate to get to you and I was ready to kill anyone that stood between me and you. Then Carly asked me if you loved me and I told her that you did. She said that it would be enough; that everything else would work itself out. That's when you cried out my name and I thought you would blame me for not being there, for not protecting you. But you woke up and the first thing you were worried about was Max and the second was protecting me and Sonny. I don't know if Carly's right or not, but I know I don't want to let any of the outside stuff get in our way. Not again."  
  
Jason watched Elizabeth who didn't reply for several moments. She wanted to be sure that he was finished speaking before she said anything.  
  
"I don't think I have ever heard you talk that much at one time in all the years I've known you," Elizabeth said. "I would never blame you for anything that happens to me. No matter what else happens you need to know that. I don't care if I'm shot at or kidnapped or whatever. It's not your fault. I will blame the person who did it, no matter how they justify it to themselves or to you."  
  
"Thank you," Jason said.  
  
"And Jason?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah?" Jason said.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you. And I like to wake up to you watching me," Elizabeth said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"How do we always end up back here?" Elizabeth asked two days later. She was painting in the penthouse living room with her good arm and he was reading a book.  
  
"We both live here right now," Jason said.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Elizabeth said. "We always end up back together somewhere, practically living together, with one of us taking care of the other. Doesn't seem to matter how far apart we drift or how many people we love in between, we always end up in the same place. Together."  
  
"I don't know why or how," Jason said after thinking about it for a minute. "But I'm not unhappy about it. I've never regretted any of the time we spent together."  
  
"Neither have I and I'm not complaining that we always end up here. I could think of worse people to end up being with," Elizabeth said. "I'm just wondering if fate isn't trying to tell us something."  
  
"I don't believe in fate," Jason said.  
  
"You don't dream either. Doesn't make dreams any less real to those of us that have them," Elizabeth said. "Just becuase you don't believe in something doesn't mean it doesn't exist, Jase."  
  
"True," Jason said. "So you think we're fated to be together?"  
  
"I really don't know," Elizabeth said. "But I loved Lucky with every fiber of my being and you were the one that I walked away for, finally. I loved the person I thought Ric to be. I loved him so much I went to him twice but still I managed to end up back with you."  
  
"And you find meaning in that," Jason said.  
  
"Yes, I do," Elizabeth said. "I loved you through it all you know. I loved Lucky and I loved Ric but after I met you, no one ever took your place in my heart. And, okay, I said way too much and am now very embarrassed."  
  
"Hey," Jason said, standing up and walking over to her. He lifted her chin in a gesture that was achingly familiar to both of them. "No one took your place either. I loved Courtney, too, and she still has her place with me but it wasn't your place. Your's is your's. It always will be."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "For saying that. For meaning it."  
  
Jason smiled at her and she hugged him. 


	9. Blue Versus Yellow

AN: Okay, it seems like I am going to be able to update about once a week for those of you who have been wondering. I don't know that much about art so if there are glaring errors in the following chapter, I apologize. This chapter is my attempt to bring Elizabeth's art back to the forefront of her life. Also, I loved the way she used to share it with Jason. Enjoy! And as always, please review!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jason was standing in front of Elizabeth's easel studying the painting that stood there when Elizabeth came down the stairs one morning the next week.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Trying to figure this out," Jason said.  
  
"Well what do you see?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I see red, black, blue, and yellow. I see shapes and lines," Jason said.  
  
"You're not wrong," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Would you explain it to me?" Jason asked.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth said walking up beside Jason. She pointed at two red shapes at the bottom of the canvas. "The colors represent feelings as well as objects. Those two are Max and I."  
  
"Red for blood," Jason said.  
  
"Yes, and for anger," Elizabeth said. She pointed at the blue cloud that had almost encircled one of the red figures only to be seemingly pushed back by a yellow cloud emanating from a yellow, black, and red figure standing beside the red ones. "The blue is for fear and the yellow is for hope."  
  
"Which one is winning?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. The painting isn't finished," Elizabeth said.  
  
"The yellow, black and red thing? What is it?" Jason asked.  
  
"It's you," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Me?" Jason said. "Hope, anger, and what is black?"  
  
"Black is a neutral, like white," Elizabeth said. "You are represented by black, yellow, and red because you radiate anger and hope from a neutral state of being."  
  
"Okay," Jason said.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What are you calling it?" Jason asked.  
  
"Victimized," Elizabeth said. Jason simply looked at her for a few minutes so Elizabeth asked, "I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this or not but have you found out anything about the shooter?"  
  
Jason nodded and said, "It was a professional sharpshooter. If Max hadn't stopped when he did, you'd both be dead. That's why you didn't hear any shots. The shooter was on a rooftop pretty far away."  
  
"So someone payed this person to kill me," Elizabeth said. "Then the person who has been calling me wasn't the actual shooter."  
  
"Probably not," Jason said.  
  
"Jase?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah?" Jason said.  
  
"The blue is currently winning," she told him and all Jason could do was watch her walk up the stairs. 


	10. Friends

Two days later Elizabeth was at the penthouse painting when she heard someone knock on the front door. When she pulled the door open, Elizabeth saw a strange man and no guard. She looked warily around the hall and then at the man.  
  
"Oh, hello," the man said. "I was told this was Jason Morgan's apartment."  
  
"It is," Elizabeth said and saw Marco come around the corner.  
  
Marco stopped when he saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway talking to someone. He approached cautiously until he saw who it was. Then he walked over and smiled.  
  
"Where were you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Mrs. C needed a hand with a package," Marco said.  
  
"Excuse me but I really need to speak with Morgan," the man said.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him and said, "Jason isn't home."  
  
"Mr. Morgan called and said he is on his way home right now," Marco said helpfully.  
  
"Wonderful," the man said. "Perhaps I could wait for him."  
  
"Look, I don't know you and I don't know what you want with Jason so I'd just as soon not have you here," Elizabeth said.  
  
"This is Mr. Morales. He is an associate of Mr. C's," Marco said, paling visibly. "He's a friend."  
  
"That was rude of me," Morales said. "I should have introduced myself at the beginning."  
  
"Well if Marco says that you're a friend then I guess you can come in and wait for Jason," Elizabeth said stepping back to allow him entrance into the apartment.  
  
Morales walked in suppressing his smile at this petite woman. He had never been in Jason's apartment and took a minute to survey the penthouse. His eyes stopped on the easel and canvas that Elizabeth had been working on.  
  
"You are an artist," Morales said walking over to study the canvas.  
  
"I paint," Elizabeth said. "Please have a seat. Would you like coffee or anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, thank you," Morales said. "Although it would be nice to know the name of the person who's hospitality I am enjoying."  
  
"Oh, I'm Elizabeth," she said.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, this is a very good painting," Morales said still studying the canvas. "The colors are vibrant but not overwhelming and you can feel the struggle between them. This painting has a lot of emotion."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said surprised.  
  
"Do you have other works I could see? Perhaps something completed," Morales asked.  
  
"Um, sure," Elizabeth said walking over to the closet and pulling out the only painting she had taken when she moved out of Ric's house.  
  
Morales's eyes widened in suprise as she took a painting out of the closet. He watched as she stripped off the brown packaging and padding. She walked over and set it on the easel after removing her current work.  
  
Morales studied it intently for several minutes without comment. Elizabeth shifted slightly wondering what was going through his mind as he looked at "The Wind." Jason was the only other person who had seen this painting and she wasn't sure anyone else could appreciate it.  
  
"This is fantastic," Morales finally said. "It is as if the paint is in motion on the canvas. Why do you hide this in the closet? It should be hanging prominently on the wall. I will buy this painting and hang it where it will be viewed."  
  
"That's not possible," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Why not?" Morales asked.  
  
"It's not mine to sell. It belongs to Jason," she told him.  
  
"Then why does he hide it in a closet?" Morales demanded.  
  
"I put it in the closet," Elizabeth said. "I don't think Jason even knows it is in the apartment."  
  
"I do not understand," Morales said.  
  
At that moment Adella began to cry and Elizabeth lifted her out of the crib. She rocked her and cooed to her but Adella was not about to be soothed. Elizabeth tried to feed her but the baby stubbornly refused the bottle and continued wailing. Elizabeth looked apologetically at Morales just as Jason walked in the door.  
  
Jason took in the fact that Morales was standing in his living room looking at "The Wind" while Elizabeth tried to quiet a screaming Adella. Jason walked over and took the baby from Elizabeth. As soon as Adella saw Jason, she quieted and when Jason held her vertically against his chest, she fell asleep.  
  
"You know, it's a little freaky when you do that," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Morales," Jason said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Business," Morales said. "But first I want to discuss this painting with you."  
  
"What about it?" Jason asked looking at Elizabeth.  
  
"Why do you hide it in a closet?" Morales demanded.  
  
"I didn't know it was here," Jason said.  
  
"This I do not understand," Morales said.  
  
"I painted this a long time ago for Jason but when he left town, I kept it for him," Elizabeth explained. "I didn't give it to him when he came back and then I brought it and put it in the closet when I moved in."  
  
"It should be hanging on the wall," Morales said.  
  
"Yes, it should," Jason said. "And it will be."  
  
"Good," Morales said. "Now, I am here because of your recent problems."  
  
Morales glanced at Elizabeth and then at Jason.  
  
"It's okay," Jason said. "She's the one getting shot so I think she can hear what you have to say."  
  
"Very well," Morales said. "Whoever hired the shooter is not in the business. In fact I have been hearing rumors that this person is quite young. And the order came from Port Charles."  
  
"So we're looking for a local," Jason said.  
  
"Which brings us directly back to Ric," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Who is Ric?" Morales asked.  
  
"Ric Lansing," Elizabeth said. "He is the local DA. I got Jason acquited at trial and he wasn't very happy about it. Also, he's my ex-husband."  
  
"My problem with Ric as the employer is that he couldn't care less if Alcazar is dead," Jason said. "Also, Ric isn't in the business but he used to be and he isn't young."  
  
"Yeah, but who else could it be? I mean, Alcazar didn't have any friends. Except Faith who is in the business," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Maybe I should ask Faith who would want to avenge Alcazar's death," Jason said.  
  
"She won't help you, Jase. She hates me," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I won't give her a choice," Jason said.  
  
"Promise me that when you go talk to her you'll be careful," Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"I will," Jason said.  
  
Morales watched this exchange with interest. He was surprised that Jason allowed Elizabeth so much knowledge of his work and that Elizabeth seemed to accept Jason's profession unconditionally. It was also of interest to him that the baby had slept contentedly against Jason's shoulder throughout the entire conversation and Jason and Elizabeth didn't seem to notice how it looked. He knew the child was not Jason's. He also knew that Jason's wife had been killed but there seemed to be a connection between these two that was deep and strong. Too deep and strong to have been forged since Jason's wife's murder. Morales wondered what Corinthos thought of Jason and Elizabeth since Mrs. Morgan had been Corinthos's sister.  
  
"Elizabeth, would you mind telling me more about your paintings?" Morales asked.  
  
"Certainly," Elizabeth said. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you name them?" Morales asked.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said. Pointing at the painting she had given Jason all those years ago, she said, "That one is 'The Wind.' And this one that isn't finished is 'Victimized.'"  
  
"How did you come to paint 'The Wind' and why did you give it to Jason?" Morales asked.  
  
"When Jason and I first met, he took me for rides on his motorcycle," Elizabeth said looking at Jason. "That painting is how the wind looks as we are flying down a road toward nowhere. He gave me the gift of seeing the wind so I returned that gift with a painting of what he had given to me."  
  
"That is a very romantic story," Morales said.  
  
"It could have been," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You did not find it romantic?" Morales asked.  
  
"If it were just a story, then I would. But it isn't a story. It's my life and I know what happened next," Elizabeth said.  
  
Just then Sonny knocked on the door and entered the penthouse. Seeing Morales, Sonny stopped and looked at Jason. Jason nodded and Sonny walked over to him. After Sonny took Adella, he turned to Morales.  
  
"I was unaware you were here," Sonny said.  
  
"I was going to come to see you after I had spoken with Jason," Morales said.  
  
"I see you have met the newest addition to the family," Sonny said dryly.  
  
"Actuall, no. The child was sleeping when I arrived and then was very upset until Jason came home," Morales said.  
  
"Well this is Adella Lansing, my niece," Sonny said.  
  
"Is Elizabeth also your sister? I thought you only had one," Morales said in confusion.  
  
"Elizabeth was married to Ric Lansing who is my half-brother," Sonny said. "But even before that she was family."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at Sonny. 


	11. Conversations at Kelly's

The next morning Elizabeth walked into Kelly's and went straight back to the counter.  
  
"Hey, Penny," she said. "How's it going?"  
  
"It's been okay but we miss you," Penny said.  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said. "That's actually why I came in. I wanted to talk to Bobbie about when I'll be able to come back to work. Is she here?"  
  
"No, she called and said she wouldn't be in until closing today," Penny said.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I made the trip for nothing then," Elizabeth said. "Could you just ask her to call Jason's penthouse when she comes in?"  
  
"Sure, I can do that," Penny said. "Actually, I kind of wanted to ask you a favor since you're here."  
  
"What do you need?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, see the guy sitting in the corner over there?" Penny asked.  
  
Elizabeth turned and was slightly surprised to see Morales sitting there. The two exchanged smiles before Elizabeth turned back to Penny.  
  
"Sure, what about him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"He kind of scares me and I was wondering if you could take his order over to him," Penny said.  
  
Elizabeth laughed and picked up the plate that Penny had sitting on the counter. She carried it over to the table and set it down in front of Morales.  
  
"You continue to be a surprise to me," Morales said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, first I find you living at Morgan's penthouse when I believed he lived alone. Now, you deliver my food to me in a restaurant," Morales said.  
  
"Well, I do work here," Elizabeth said. "Although I haven't been recently because of the injury."  
  
"Yes, of course," Morales said. "Would you join me? I hate to eat alone."  
  
"I'm not hungry but I would love to sit with you," Elizabeth said. "After being inside the penthouse for so long, I am not ready to go back yet." "I understand," Morales said. "Where is little Adella today?"  
  
"She's with her father," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I see," Morales said. "I was unaware that Corinthos had a brother until yesterday."  
  
"Sonny was unaware of it himself until a couple of years ago," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I am very curious about your relationship with Morgan," Morales said. "If it isn't too presumptuous of me, would you mind telling me about it."  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Elizabeth asked a little confused.  
  
"It seems to me that the two of you are very close for two people who were, until recently, married to others," Morales said.  
  
"I suppose it looks that way if you don't know our history," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Would you indulge me?" Morales asked.  
  
"Short version, Jason kept me sane when I thought the love of my life was dead and then he let me be me when no one else would. I took care of him when he was shot and he helped me when I was kidnapped," Elizabeth said. "We tend to save each others lives, although he saves me a lot more often than I save him."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling Jason would disagree with that?" Morales said.  
  
"Because he's Jason," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Does he know you are in love with him?" Morales asked.  
  
Elizabeth's smile faded and she said, "Neither of us is ready for that."  
  
Jason found Elizabeth two hours later still talking to Morales at Kelly's.  
  
"If I'd known you were here, I'd have called and asked you to bring dinner home," Jason said jokingly.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him and said, "It wouldn't have mattered. We still have to go pick up Adella."  
  
"Her father doesn't bring her to you?" Morales asked.  
  
"Ric is no longer allowed in Harborview Towers," Elizabeth said her eyes on Jason.  
  
"May I ask why not?" Morales said studying the couple.  
  
"It's a security precaution," Jason answered his eyes never leaving Elizabeth. "Until we find out who is threatening Elizabeth, everyone is a suspect. I won't give him an opening to hurt her again."  
  
Elizabeth reached out and touched Jason's wrist to communicate her support and gratitude as well as to keep him calm. Jason turned his arm slightly so that her hand slid down into his. Their fingers linked automatically.  
  
"We should go or we'll be late getting Adella," Jason said.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and they turned as one toward Morales.  
  
"Morales," Jason said with a nod.  
  
"Mr. Morales, I enjoyed talking with you and I'm sorry I took up so much of your time," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"I thought we agreed you would call me Roberto," Morales said with mock sternness.  
  
"Forgot. Sorry," Elizabeth said with a grin.  
  
With that Elizabeth and Jason picked up the food waiting at the counter and headed out the door. A pair of eyes watched them walk to Jason's truck, hands entwined. 


	12. Shattering Glass

Jason pulled into the courthouse parking lot and cut the engine. Elizabeth scanned the few cars in the lot but Ric wasn't there yet.  
  
"You're becoming pretty friendly with Morales," Jason said looking over at her.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, he's a friend," Jason said.  
  
"So why did you bring it up?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jason didn't respond for a few seconds but finally said, "I worry about you getting too involved with anyone associated with the business."  
  
"Anyone except you and Sonny," Elizabeth said.  
  
Jason kept his gaze steady on hers and Elizabeth remembered all the times Jason walked away from people he loved to keep them safe from the business.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Jason," Elizabeth warned.  
  
"I don't want anyone else I love to be hurt by what I do," Jason said.  
  
"First of all, Morales and I have never spoken about anything remotely connected to business," Elizabeth said. "Second, under no circumstances am I going to allow you to push me away to keep me safe again. We've tried that and I don't think I need to point out that it was a colossal failure."  
  
Jason continued to study her for a few moments before he slowly nodded. Elizabeth reached over and laid her hand on his cheek and then jumped when Ric tapped on her window. Elizabeth started to open the door but Jason grabbed her arm and shook his head. He got out and walked behind the truck to Ric's car. Ric looked at Elizabeth for a minute before following Jason who was already getting Adella out of her car seat.  
  
"I'm not entirely comfortable with you picking up my daughter from our visits," Ric said.  
  
"Then stop taking her for visits," Jason said.  
  
"I'm only thinking of Adella's safety," Ric said.  
  
"No, I'm thinking of Elizabeth and Adella's safety. You're thinking of you ego," Jason said.  
  
Without waiting for a response, Jason turned and headed for the truck. He secured Adella in the car seat and then got in.  
  
"Do you really think he has something to do with all this?" Elizabeth asked while they were waiting for Ric to drive away.  
  
"I don't know," Jason said. "Until I know one way or another, I'm going to take every precaution."  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth said.  
  
"No," Jason said. "You said you wouldn't allow me to walk away to protect you. Well, I won't allow you to be hurt because you helped me."  
  
At that moment the world seemed to explode around them. Gun fire came from every direction and the sound of shattering glass was deafening. Jason shielded Adella with his body and shoved Elizabeth to the floor of the truck. He looked up in time to see Ric driving off. Elizabeth reached up and unhooked Adella from the car seat that was supposed to keep her safe but was currently putting her in harm's way. Jason started the engine and as soon as Elizabeth had Adella down with her, shifted into gear and took off.  
  
Once he was sure they weren't being followed, Jason slowed and glanced down at Elizabeth and Adella. Adella was clutched tightly to her mother's chest and was crying. Elizabeth's head was leaning against the door and her eyes were closed. She was pale, too pale for it to be from shock or fear.  
  
Jason made a sharp right and sped to the hospital. He screeched to a halt in front of the ER entrance and raced to the passenger side door. Carefully opening the door, Jason caught Elizabeth and Adella as Elizabeth fell out of the truck unconscious and confirmed Jason's fears.  
  
Carrying them both into the hospital, Jason yelled for help. A nurse rushed over with a gurney and Jason laid Elizabeth down. Monica hurried over as Jason picked up Adella.  
  
"Help her. Please," Jason said pleading with his mother.  
  
"I will, son. Take the baby up to pediatrics and have her checked over," Monica instructed.  
  
Jason nodded but waited until Monica had wheeled Elizabeth away before heading for the elevator.  
  
An hour later Jason paced a private waiting room with Adella asleep against his chest. Sonny and Carly sat watching their best friend and clutching each other's hands. Justus knelt in the corner praying on everyone's behalf. When Monica walked in, Jason stopped pacing and the other three stood up.  
  
"Elizabeth is still in surgery. Bobbie's in there with her," Monica said. Reaching over, Monica laid her hand on her youngest son's arm. "It's very serious. I'm sorry but we won't know anything definite until the surgery is complete. I'm going to call Audrey and your sister."  
  
"Could you call Lucky, too?" Sonny asked "Nikolas will be with Emily so you won't need to call him."  
  
"Yes, I'll call Lucky," Monica said turning to leave.  
  
Jason reached out and put his hand on her arm in a perfect mirror to her earlier gesture.  
  
"Thank you. I...thank you...mom," Jason choked out.  
  
Stunned silence descended on the room.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," Monica said knowing not to push even thought she wanted to throw her arms around him.  
  
With one last glance at her son, Monica turned and left the room to call her daughter and tell her that Elizabeth might not make it. 


	13. The Gathering

Ten minutes later Lucky rushed into the waiting room and looked around frantically. Carly stood and hugged her cousin. They had never been close but Carly knew how much he cared about Elizabeth.  
  
"She's still in surgery," Carly said. "We won't know anything until it's over."  
  
Lucky nodded and looked over at Jason. Then he turned to Sonny.  
  
"Do you know...can you tell me what happened?" Lucky asked. "Wait, do Emily and Nikolas know yet?"  
  
"Monica called Emily," Carly said.  
  
"Then I can wait until they get here so you don't have to explain it as many times," Lucky said.  
  
Sonny nodded his thanks as Adella woke up and started to fuss. Sonny walked over to Jason and took the baby. Sitting down, Sonny pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag Mac had brought in before taking Jason's car as evidence. He began to feed Adella and the waiting room doors burst open again.  
  
Emily didn't even look around before rushing straight into Jason's arms. Nikolas walked over and hugged his own brother. Jason shuddered as his sister's arms went around him. Emily clung to him, grateful that he seemed physically unharmed. She eased back to look up at her big brother without letting go. As Jason met Emily's searching gaze, a single tear escaped down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason whispered his voice breaking.  
  
"Don't you dare," Emily said loud enough to have the whole room falling silent. Her voice was clear and steady now that she knew Jason and Adella were alright. Elizabeth was strong and Emily was sure that she would pull through. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You protected Adella and you got Elizabeth to the hospital. I know what's been going on and you are not to blame."  
  
"She's right, Morgan," Lucky said surprising everyone. "Everybody in this room knows how much you care about Liz."  
  
Jason didn't say anything. He just pulled Emily closer and rested his forehead on top of her hair.  
  
Monica returned shortly after that and hugged both her children. Emily left her brother in her mother's care and went to sit in between the two brothers across the room that meant as much to her as her own. Each of them held one of her hands and they all silently prayed for the fourth Musketeer.  
  
Jason fidgeted in a chair next to Monica for a few minutes before getting up and retrieving Adella from Sonny's lap. Jason had just started pacing again when Audrey entered the room.  
  
"I demand to know what happened to my granddaughter," Audrey said looking at Jason.  
  
Sonny stood up and said, "I'll tell you all what happened now that most of her family is here. Jason and Elizabeth were meeting Ric in the courthouse parking lot to pick up Adella. Just as Jason had secured Adella in the truck and was about to start it, gunfire erupted. Jason got out of there as fast as possible but Elizabeth was hit."  
  
During Sonny's explanation, Emily, Monica, and Carly had risen and moved toward Jason. The three women formed a circle around Jason in a silent gesture of support for the man they all loved. They stood ready to defend him if Audrey reacted badly and blamed him. The gesture was not lost on Audrey who silently took a seat next to Lucky.  
  
Half an hour later the door opened again. The group looked up, simultaneously hoping and fearing it was news on Elizabeth's condition. Instead they saw Luke and Skye standing in the doorway.  
  
"Cowboy," Luke said taking a few steps into the room.  
  
Lucky rose and went to his father. The two embraced briefly and Lucky smiled weakly at Skye.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard Little Bit was in trouble. I figured you'd already be here," Luke said grasping his son's shoulder.  
  
"We don't know anything yet," Lucky said.  
  
Luke nodded and followed his son over to where Audrey and Nikolas sat.  
  
Meanwhile Skye had made her way over to the Quartermaine's in the room.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Skye," Emily said giving her a quick hug before going over to hug Luke. In truth Emily wanted to be close enough to keep Nikolas from taking out his grief on the older Spencer.  
  
Skye turned to Jason as Emily walked away.  
  
"I know we haven't exactly been friends," she said. "But even I can see how much you and Elizabeth mean to each other. If you need anything, I'll help in anyway I can."  
  
With that Skye fled to Luke's side. Skye wasn't entirely comfortable around Jason. Not because of his job but because he was a Quartermaine, the family wanted him and he wanted nothing to do with them. Skye could not understand that.  
  
After Skye had spoken, Jason began to pace again with Sonny, Carly and Monica sitting close by. He wasn't entirely conscious of Adella's weight in his arms but it made him feel a little less guilty. The nest time Jason stopped pacing it was to look up and see Ric standing in the doorway. 


	14. Revelations

Ric stepped into the dead silent room and took several steps toward Jason. Jason turned and handed Adella to Carly and then put himself physically between Ric and the baby.  
  
"You can't keep me from my child," Ric said.  
  
Jason remained silent and Sonny, Lucky, and Nikolas all rose to their feet.  
  
"Her mother is incapable of taking care of her," Ric said. "I am taking my daughter home with me."  
  
"Please try," Jason's voice was deadly quiet.  
  
Justus had slowly made his way to the front of the room. He stopped next to Jason as Ric stared at the Enforcer's eyes. Ric had seen Jason's eyes turn to ice before but the fire he saw in them at that moment was new to him.  
  
"As Adella's father, I have the legal right to take her while Elizabeth is incapacitated," Ric said addressing Justus.  
  
"As Elizabeth's attorney, I'm afraid that simply is not true," Justus said.  
  
"What?" Ric asked in disbelief.  
  
"Knowing that her life was in danger, Elizabeth made arrangements for this possibility," Justus said. "In the event of Elizabeth's death or inability to care for her child, full and permanent custody is to be given to Jason Morgan. If Jason is unable or unwilling to take on this responsibility, custody falls to Michael and Carly Corinthos. In the event that the three aforementioned people are all unable to care for Adella, custody goes to the following people in the following order: Emily Quartermaine and Nikolas Cassadine, Alexis Davis, Lucky Spencer, Bobbie Spencer, and Monica and Alan Quartermaine."  
  
"But I am Adella's father," Ric sputtered.  
  
"That's irrelevant," Justus said. "Elizabeth is Adella's only legal guardian and she has sole discretion as to who raises her daughter. Seven layers of back-up guardians say pretty clearly that she didn't want you raising the child."  
  
"You did this," Ric said glaring at Jason. "You poisoned Elizabeth against me."  
  
"Jason didn't need to do anything," Emily said quietly. "You drove Elizabeth away all by yourself with your insanity and your hatred of my brother."  
  
Even Ric knew better than to verbally attack Emily while Jason was so close to the edge. Instead he turned back to Justus.  
  
"This isn't over," Ric said before storming out.  
  
A few silent moments passed before Monica turned to Jason and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Instead of answering her question, Jason turned to Justus and posed one of his own.  
  
"Will that custody thing stand up in court?" Jason asked.  
  
"The odds are in our favor but only if Carly and Michael will testify," Justus said. "But that opens both of them up to being cross-examined by Ric. I think you know where that could lead."  
  
Jason nodded in understanding. A few minutes passed while Jason processed the information.  
  
"Can you keep him from asking about my job?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, he'll say it's evidence of your unfitness to be a parent. The same goes for Sonny and Carly," Justus said.  
  
Jason considered this for a few moments before starting to pace again. The rest of the people in the room quietly discussed Elizabeth's legal arrangements. She hadn't confided those plans with anyone but Justus hoping it would never become an issue.  
  
Two hours later an exhausted Bobbie entered the private waiting room. A ghost of a smile played across her lips as she surveyed the room. Who would have ever guessed when Elizabeth came to town that she would end up bringing together such an eclectic group of Port Charles residents.  
  
Emily slept lightly, her head cradled in Nikolas' lap and her feet resting on Lucky's. Audrey clenched Lucky's hand in one of hers and spoke quietly with Luke and Skye. Monica sat next to Justus, both of them watching Jason closely. Sonny and Carly were seated in front of them, trying to entertain Adella with soft singing and cooing.  
  
Slowly everyone realized Bobbie was standing in the doorway. They all focused their attention on her and the air became thick with emotion.  
  
"The surgery is over," Bobbie said. "It was successful in repairing her injured internal organs and stopping the internal bleeding. However, Elizabeth is still unconscious and until she wakes up, the situation is critical. We are transferring her to a private room in ICU but I need someone to sign the paperwork."  
  
"Jason has her medical power of attorney," Justus said. "Emily and Lucky are the alternates."  
  
"I can sign it," Lucky said. "Em, you should go ahead in and talk to her."  
  
"What are you going to do, Jase?" Emily asked.  
  
"I'm going to sit with Elizabeth," Jason said. "And as soon as she wakes up, we're getting married." 


	15. Hospital Room

AN: I would like to thank all of you who are reviewing. A special thanks to AubreyAnn whose review was the nicest thing anyone has ever written to me.  
  
Hospital Rooms  
  
Stunned silence paralyzed the room at those words. Jason exited the room and headed for ICU. He found Elizabeth's room and sat next to her bed.  
  
Back in the waiting room people began to recover from Jason's announcement.  
  
"Since Elizabeth is in ICU, only one visitor at a time," Bobbie said when she could think.  
  
"Mom, can't we bend that rule in this case," Emily asked Monica.  
  
"Why?" Monica asked still shocked by her son's announcement.  
  
"Because otherwise no one in this room will get to see Elizabeth," Sonny said.  
  
"Yeah," Emily said smiling at Sonny's understanding. "Jason isn't going to leave her room until she wakes up and makes him."  
  
"Alright, one visitor plus Jason," Monica said.  
  
"I'd also like to discuss posting guards at her room," Sonny said. "I don't want anyone in that room without clearance from Jason or myself."  
  
"I expected you would want a guard," Monica said.  
  
As Monica and Sonny discussed the details, Lucky finished signing the paperwork at the nurse's station and headed for Elizabeth's room. He slipped inside and watched Jason from the doorway.  
  
"Were you serious?" Lucky finally asked.  
  
"Yes," Jason said without turning around.  
  
"Look," Lucky said after a moment, "I know you care about Liz but she's been hurt enough. If you aren't in love with her, don't ask her to marry you."  
  
"He is in love with her," Emily said from just outside the door. "Jase, Marco is out here. He's taking first shift on the door."  
  
"I'll let you two visit Liz," Lucky said. "I need to get to the station. I'll stop back later but call me if anything changes."  
  
Emily nodded and hugged Lucky before walking over to stand next to her brother.  
  
"Lucky's right though," Emily said and Jason raised his eyes from Elizabeth's still form for the first time since entering the room and looked at his sister. "If you're going to do this, do it right. Tell her you lover her, tell her you can't live without her before you ask her to marry you."  
  
"Is that what Nikolas did?" Jason asked. "Is that what convinced you to stop running?"  
  
"He didn't have to tell me," Emily said. "He brought me back from the edge of death."  
  
"But I will spend every moment of every day of the rest of my life showing her that I love her and can't live without her," Nikolas said from the doorway.  
  
"I love you, too," Emily said looking at Nikolas.  
  
"Alexis called. She needs to see me so I'm going to head back to Wyndamere," Nikolas said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, if I need to get out of here I'll go to my parents'" Emily said walking over to kiss him good-bye.  
  
"How did you know I'm in love with Elizabeth?" Jason asked when his sister came back to his side.  
  
"Because I've always known, Jase," Emily said. "It's obvious."  
  
"As obvious as you and Nikolas?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Emily said.  
  
The siblings stood there in silence gazing at Elizabeth for awhile. Each was lost in personal thoughts of how she had changed their lives. Emily remembered the Four Musketeers, Liz's encouragement of Emily's feelings for Nikolas, her support of Emily's relationship with Xander, and her ability to see the best in everyone.  
  
Jason remembered other times he had sat in a hospital worried about Elizabeth, waking up to her hovering over him when he'd been shot, watching her paint, going to nowhere on his bike, and their seemingly incessant need to run from what was between them.  
  
"I've never been very good at waiting," Jason finally said breaking the silence, "especially in hospitals."  
  
"I know," Emily said. "You really don't have to stay here. She'd understand, she knows how you feel about hospitals."  
  
"She wouldn't leave," Jason said quietly and with total conviction.  
  
That was all that needed to be said as far as Jason was concerned and Emily understood perfectly. 


	16. Dreams

AN: In this chapter, Elizabeth is still unconscious, hence the title. I was told by a reader that it seemed like she was awake at first so I wanted to clear up any confusion. And thanks for all the great reviews last time!!!  
  
Dreams  
  
Elizabeth didn't know where she was. She walked along a path in a forest but had no idea where it led or how she got on the path to begin with. Suddenly there was a clearing and a man was standing in the middle of it. Elizabeth approached slowly, studying him as she moved closer.  
  
He was tall, six feet or more. His blonde hair was lighter where the sun hit it and he had broad shoulders. Elizabeth moved closer and could see his profile. She blinked, realizing he was extremely attractive. She got even closer and then stopped. He seemed immensely sad and, at the same time, Elizabeth got the overwhelming feeling she should know why, that she should know him.  
  
Then Elizabeth realized she could hear him.  
  
"Who is he talking to?" she thought looking around.  
  
"Look, you know I've never been very good at this," the man said. "I need to see those beautiful eyes so I can tell if I'm saying anything right or if I'm totally screwing this up. See, right now you should be rolling your eyes even though you know I can read every feeling on your face, in your eyes. Emily said...."  
  
"Who's Emily?" Elizabeth wondered as the man trailed off.  
  
"Emily said," the man continued after a moment, "that I need to tell you I love you and that I can't live without you. But I said I would never lie to you about my feelings and we both know I can live without you. I think I need to tell you that I never want to live without you. My life is just better when you're in it."  
  
Elizabeth felt a tear slide down her cheek. She would have given anything to have a man say things like that to her and mean it. She wasn't sure how she knew but she was certain this man meant everything he said.  
  
"Damn!" the man swore. "I don't want you to cry. Or maybe it's good. You told me once that tears aren't always a bad sign so I'll go with that for now. Bet you didn't think I'd remember that but I do. I guess before I thought that was enough, that you would know I loved you because I listened and remembered. I know now that you need to hear it. I've told you that I love you but maybe I didn't say it the right way. Maybe I should have Carly script something for me. No, Sonny not Carly. Sonny's pretty good at putting his feelings for Carly into words that make her happy."  
  
The man's mouth tipped up at the corner in a half-grin that made Elizabeth smile, too. She watched him as he thought of two people named Sonny and Carly that he was obviously close to.  
  
"I know you've been hurt because of me," the man continued all traces of humor erased from his face. "I've lost track of how many times you've been hurt or taken care of me when I was even thought that put you in danger. Of all the reasons you've walked away from me that was never one of them. I swear I'll understand if you need to bail this time. You have Adella to think about now and as much as I would like to, I can't promise that you or Adella will never be hurt."  
  
At the name Adella, Elizabeth's heart contracted and started racing, not with fear but with an overwhelming love. She had no idea why this was happening and it scared her. She took a deep breath and concentrated on what the man was saying. Perhaps his words would explain her reaction to the name Adella.  
  
"I know that won't make you leave though," the man said. "You've never given into fear despite all the violence. And I'm not strong enough to make you leave, not again."  
  
Elizabeth was confused.  
  
'First, he's saying how he loves her and doesn't want to live without her and now he's talking about not being able to make her leave,' she thought. 'No wonder he's standing here talking to himself. He needs to practice, to figure out what he's going to say so doesn't confuse the hell out of the poor woman!'  
  
"The fact that I hurt you was always more of a problem than the violence," the man continued. "I never meant to, you know that, but I can't take it back. I need you to tell me when I hurt you so I can try to fix it. We once promised no bailing and we both broke that but I don't want to break it again."  
  
Another tear slid down Elizabeth's cheek but she smiled. She wondered who this woman was that she could cause this man to say these things.  
  
"Damn it, wake up, Elizabeth!" the man yelled.  
  
'Elizabeth?' she thought and felt like she was floating away.  
  
In the hospital room, Elizabeth's eyes blinked open and she looked around  
  
'Wow, weird dream' she thought.  
  
Then she looked down and saw a head of blonde hair laying on her lap.  
  
"Oh my God!" Elizabeth exclaimed, waking Jason.  
  
Jason sat up and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"It's...it's you," she whispered and then fainted. 


	17. Questions and Preparation

QUESTIONS AND PREPARATION  
  
Jason paced the far side of the room while Monica checked Elizabeth's vital signs. Elizabeth looked only at Monica, not daring to look at the blonde from her dreams.  
  
'How the hell did he get here?' she thought. 'And who is he??'  
  
"Well, I'd say you're on your way to making a remarkable recovery," Monica said, smiling at Elizabeth. "But you still need your rest so I'll go and check back on you later tonight."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I think you can call me Monica by now, Elizabeth," Monica said.  
  
"She doesn't remember you. She doesn't remember anyone," Jason said from the corner.  
  
"What do you mean? How do you know?" Monica asked looking at her son.  
  
Jason gave her a level gaze and Monica whirled back toward Elizabeth.  
  
"Do you know your name?" Monica asked.  
  
"Elizabeth," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" Monica asked.  
  
"The hospital," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Which hospital?" Monica asked. "And in what city?"  
  
"I...I don't know," Elizabeth said her lower lip starting to tremble.  
  
"Do you...." Monica started to ask another question but was cut off.  
  
"Leave it alone, Monica," Jason said, the warning clear in his voice.  
  
"I'll go get Tony. He might have some answers," Monica said.  
  
"No, anyone but Tony," Jason said.  
  
"He's the best neurologist we have," Monica said. "Despite your personal dislike for him, Tony is a good doctor."  
  
"Who is Tony?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"A neurologist that we have on staff," Monica said. "He's helped many patients that were brought in with head trauma and experienced temporary amnesia."  
  
"But you," Elizabeth said looking at Jason, "don't like him."  
  
"I don't trust him. There's a difference," Jason said.  
  
"Don't worry about this now, Elizabeth," Monica said. "Everything will be alright."  
  
"Don't tell her that," Jason said. "You don't know that."  
  
"Jason," Monica started.  
  
"No," Jason cut her off. "Don't lie to her. You don't know why she can't remember and you don't know if her memory will come back. The worst thing about being in here and not knowing anything is that you believe everyone when they tell you it'll be alright."  
  
Elizabeth and Monica both stared at Jason.  
  
"She still needs a neurologist to check her out and do some tests," Monica said quietly. "Tony is the only one we have."  
  
"It's up to you," Jason said looking at Elizabeth.  
  
"Will he be able to figure out why I can't remember?" she asked.  
  
"Possibly," Monica said.  
  
"Then I'll see him," Elizabeth said. "I don't really have a choice."  
  
Monica nodded and quickly left the room to find Tony. Jason remained standing in the corner.  
  
"Are you mad?" Elizabeth asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"No," Jason said.  
  
"It's difficult to have a conversation with someone on the other side of the room," she said pointedly.  
  
Jason's lips quirked up at the corner and he moved forward. In two long- legged strides, he was at her bedside. He sat in the chair but made sure to sit back to keep distance between them.  
  
Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh and then inhaled sharply in pain.  
  
"One of your lungs collapsed during surgery. They fixed it but deep breathing is going to hurt for a while," Jason told her while his concerned eyes roamed over her to be sure she was okay.  
  
"Okay, no deep breaths," Elizabeth said. "How did you know I lost my memory? I didn't ask who you were."  
  
"I recognized the look on your face when you looked at me, when you looked at Monica," Jason said.  
  
The door opened and Tony walked in. His smile faltered slightly when he saw Jason before he turned his attention to Elizabeth.  
  
"Monica tells me you have amnesia," Tony said.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"The first thing we're going to do is find out the degree of your amnesia," Tony said. "I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions to see what you do remember. Jason, perhaps you could give us some privacy."  
  
"He stays," Elizabeth said quickly.  
  
"Why? Do you remember him?" Tony asked.  
  
"Not the way you mean," Elizabeth said. "But I know I don't like being lied to and he won't let you lie to me. He wouldn't let the other doctor."  
  
"If having him here makes you more comfortable, that's fine," Tony said. "He might even be helpful."  
  
Tony pulled another chair over and sat near the foot of the bed with a clipboard.  
  
"Now, you woke up knowing your name was Elizabeth, correct?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Do you know your last name?" he asked.  
  
"No," Elizabeth said after a moment.  
  
"Okay, do you remember being brought to the hospital?" Tony asked.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"She was unconscious the whole way here," Jason said.  
  
"Okay," Tony said. "Do you know what year it is, Elizabeth?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who's the president?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Elizabeth's hand instinctively sought Jason's and he threaded his fingers through hers.  
  
"Do you know where you live?" Tony continued the questioning.  
  
"No."  
  
"Spell Harborview."  
  
"H-A-R-B-O-R-V-I-E-W."  
  
"What's seven times six?"  
  
"Forty-two."  
  
"Okay," Tony said. "It seems you haven't really lost the information only the ability to retrieve it. The good news is having spoken with you and reviewed all your test results, there is no physical reason for your amnesia. The bad news is that the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens."  
  
"So Jason was right," Elizabeth said. "I might never get my memory back."  
  
"That's possible but highly unlikely," Tony said. "Usually in cases like this, once the patient has had time to heal physically, they start to heal mentally. Now you need to rest so you can get better."  
  
Tony quietly left the room and Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes. Instead of finding pity and disappointment as she expected, she found sad understanding reflected in their blue depths. Somehow, despite everything, that made her feel like everything could eventually be okay.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone ever tell you to leave?" Elizabeth asked suddenly about twenty minutes after Tony left.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Jason asked.  
  
"No!" Elizabeth said immediately. "No. It's just that two doctors have said they were leaving because I needed to rest but they didn't tell you to leave."  
  
"They knew I wouldn't," Jason said.  
  
"You never told me how you knew I had amnesia," Elizabeth said. "Well you told me you recognized the look but I don't know what that means."  
  
Jason was quiet for so long that Elizabeth thought he wasn't going to explain.  
  
"Years ago I was in a car accident," he finally said. "I was in a coma for awhile and when I woke up, I didn't remember anything. I had some brain damage and I had to relearn everything, how to walk, read, all of it, but I never remembered my past."  
  
"How did...were you..."Elizabeth tried to ask but couldn't decide on the wording.  
  
"I was angry," Jason answered. "It was bad enough not knowing anything, including who I was, but everyone saying they were my family or friend and how much we loved each other and that everything would go back to normal made it worse."  
  
"Did it?" Elizabeth asked. "Ever go back to normal, I mean."  
  
"I don't think so but I have no way of knowing," Jason said.  
  
"But when you woke up, people were here trying to make you remember?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Why isn't my family here?" Elizabeth asked. Her eyes widened as something occurred to her. "Are we related?"  
  
"No, we're not related," Jason said. "Your family has been in and out since you were brought in. I'm sure Monica has called most of them by now so be prepared."  
  
"Prepared for what?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"For a whole lot of people you don't know looking at you with disappointment," he said.  
  
"Is that how they looked at you when you woke up?" she asked.  
  
"Some of them still look at me that way," Jason said.  
  
"Tell me who I should expect," Elizabeth said. "Tell me about my life." Jason hesitated so she asked, "What?"  
  
"It's probably not going to help," he said. "People used to tell me things about my life but it never meant anything. They were just stories I had no connection to."  
  
"But at least I'll have some clue about people when they come here," she countered.  
  
"Okay," Jason said. "Well, you've already met Monica. She'll be here a lot since she is in charge of your care."  
  
"Wait, I know her?" Elizabeth asked. "As more than a doctor I mean."  
  
"Yeah," Jason said. "She's a Quartermaine and her daughter Emily is a friend of yours."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Emily will be here, probably with Nikolas and Lucky," Jason continued. "The four of you used to be inseparable and you're still really close. Nikolas and Lucky are brothers. Emily and Nikolas are engaged. You, um, you and Lucky were engaged a long time ago but you didn't get married."  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth said curious.  
  
"I wasn't here so I don't know," Jason said.  
  
"Okay, who else should I expect?" she asked.  
  
"Audrey will be here," Jason said. "She's your grandmother. And Bobbie, you work in her restaurant. Um, Luke will most likely show up, he's Lucky's dad. Sonny and Carly will be here. They're your friends. And Justus, he's your lawyer."  
  
Elizabeth was silent for a few moments before asking, "What about my parents?"  
  
"I think they're in Europe somewhere," Jason said. "I'm sure Audrey called them but they probably won't come."  
  
Monica walked in then and said, "It's time for your pain medication. This is probably going to make you sleep."  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth said as Monica injected her IV.  
  
Within minutes Elizabeth's eyes started to close and the last thing she saw was Jason. 


	18. Reconnecting

RECONNECTING  
  
Elizabeth woke up slowly to voices. She didn't immediately open her eyes trying to combat the fog left by the pain medication. There were two voices, one she recognized as Jason's, the other was a woman's.  
  
"Is this how it was for you when I was in here?" Jason asked. "It's so frustrating, Em. I don't know what to do or say to help. How did you do it?"  
  
"You just need to love her and be patient, Jase," Emily said. "That's what I did with you. But I bet you have little more empathy for Keesha now."  
  
"Huh, I guess," Jason said. "The difference is that I don't care if Elizabeth ever remembers her past as long as she'll let me be in her life."  
  
"And that's why the two of you will be fine," Emily said.  
  
"Hello?" Elizabeth said opening her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Jason said leaning forward in his chair. "You have another visitor."  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth," Emily said with a smile. "I'm Emily."  
  
"Hi," Elizabeth said looking back and forth between the two.  
  
"Jase, do you think you could give us some time alone?" Emily asked. "Maybe you could go get something to eat."  
  
"You sound like Monica reminding me to eat," Jason said to Emily. Then he turned to Elizabeth. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure you have a life you need to get back to."  
  
Jason didn't say anything. He just gave Emily a hug and left.  
  
"How'd you know I wanted to talk to you alone?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I can read the signals even if you don't know you're putting them out," Emily said. "What did you want to talk about that Jason can't hear?"  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth said with a smile. "How do you know him?"  
  
"Jason's my brother," Emily said.  
  
"Brother?" Elizabeth said. "But he told me you were Monica's daughter."  
  
"That's right," Emily said.  
  
"He called her Monica," Elizabeth said in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, he does that," Emily said. "Has he told you anything about himself?"  
  
"Only that he had amnesia years ago and never got his memory back," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Okay, well that's why he calls mom, Monica," Emily explained. "He doesn't remember her being his mother so he doesn't call her by that title. I think the only person he refers to like that is Grandmother."  
  
"He told me you and I were close," Elizabeth said. "And that you're engaged to Nikolas and I used to be engaged to Nikolas' brother Lucky."  
  
"Yep," Emily said. "Do you want the crazy relationship chart of Port Charles?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Let's see," Emily said. "I guess I'll start with the Quartermaine's. Edward and Lila Quartermaine are my grandparents. Alan and Tracy are their kids. Alan and Monica are my parents, along with Jason and AJ. Jason changed his name to Morgan and disassociated himself from the family. Other than Grandmother and me, Jason's family is the Corinthos family. Sonny and Carly are married and have two sons, Michael and Morgan. Carly's mom is Bobbie, who you work for. Bobbie is Luke's sister and Luke is Lucky's dad. Lucky's mom is Laura who had a child with Stavros Cassadine before she and Luke were married. That child was Nikolas who I'm engaged to. His aunt Alexis almost married my cousin Ned, Aunt Tracey's oldest son. Are you thoroughly confused yet?"  
  
"Um, yes," Elizabeth said. "What's my, uh, relationship with Jason?"  
  
"Um, you're very close," Emily said.  
  
"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sure," Emily said.  
  
"Do you think it's possible to be in love with someone you don't know?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"You're referring to Jason?" Emily asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Then yes it's possible. You do know him, you just don't remember. And I know you love him."  
  
"I thought so," Elizabeth said. "I don't remember why but I feel safe with him. And I trust him. I dreamed about him when I was unconscious. Only I didn't know who he was."  
  
"Just let him help you," Emily said. "He knows what you're going through and he loves you. My mom said you need to rest so I'll get out of here but I'll be back later today or tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, thank you," Elizabeth said. "Jason's been great but I think I just needed another woman's perspective. I mean, I couldn't very well ask Jason if I was in love with him!"  
  
"Call me if you need anything. Jason, my mom, and the hospital all have my number," Emily said and left.  
  
Elizabeth lay in the bed sorting through all the information Emily had given her. She was trying to remember the relationships of all the Quartermaines when her door opened. Elizabeth looked up fully expecting Jason, only to find herself looking at an unknown man with brown hair.  
  
"Elizabeth, I heard you were awake," Ric said.  
  
"And you are?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
It took only a fraction of a second for Ric to realize that Elizabeth had amnesia. He saw this as his chance to win her back. If she didn't know about her past, then he could tell her whatever he wanted about himself and their relationship.  
  
"I'm your husband," Ric said smiling.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked shocked and a little creeped out by his smile.  
  
"Ric Lansing, the man you married. Also, the district attorney," Ric said.  
  
"That's not possible," Elizabeth said doing her best to keep her temper and her revulsion in check.  
  
"Why not?" Rick asked.  
  
"Because I'm in love with Jason," she said.  
  
Jason got to Elizabeth's door just in time to hear her declare her love for him. He was stunned. Assuming Emily was still in the room, Jason began to back away to give them privacy. Then he heard Ric.  
  
"Is that what Morgan told you?" Ric asked. "He's been trying to poison you against me from the beginning because he wants you for himself." "He wouldn't have to try hard," Elizabeth said coldly, as Jason came charging into the room.  
  
In less than five seconds, Jason had Ric pinned to the wall with a forearm and was holding a gun to Ric's head. The only thing that stopped Jason from pulling the trigger was Elizabeth's voice softly uttering his name. Jason turned his head and looked at her. She held out her hand to him. In one motion, Jason let go of Ric, put the gun in his waistband, and turned to Elizabeth. In two strides he was by her side holding her hand.  
  
"Leave," Elizabeth said looking at Ric. "And don't ever come back."  
  
Ric stood up from where he had slumped on the floor when Jason let him go and quickly exited the room.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason said when he and Elizabeth were alone. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth said. When he didn't look up, she repeated, "Jason." Jason raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you. I can't say that I never have been because I don't know that but I am not afraid of you now and I don't believe I could ever be afraid of you."  
  
"I heard you tell Ric you love me," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I don't, uh," Elizabeth didn't know how to explain.  
  
"It's okay," Jason said. "Just talk to me. Tell me how you feel."  
  
"I don't know if it's possible for me to be in love with you," Elizabeth said. "What I do know is that I'm scared and frustrated all the time but when you're here with me, I know everything will be alright somehow. I feel safe when I go to sleep seeing your face because I know you'll be here when I wake up. I trust you which is crazy because I don't even trust myself right now."  
  
Jason was silent for several minutes and Elizabeth studied him.  
  
"I had guards posted at the door while you were unconscious," he finally said. "When I realized you didn't remember anything, I had them leave because I didn't want to frighten you or make you feel like a prisoner. I want to bring them back. Will you let me? Do you trust me enough to know that all I want is to keep you safe?"  
  
"Of course, Jason," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You need to sleep," Jason said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, they flew open and locked on Jason's.  
  
"Does the phrase 'the wind' mean anything to you?" she asked.  
  
Jason's eyes widened fractionally and he answered, "A couple of things. Why?"  
  
"I was starting to relax and two images sort of tangled together and popped into my head," Elizabeth said. "One of them was really blurry and it felt like maybe I was seeing it while I was moving. The other looked like a painting and the words 'the wind' came into my mind. Okay, I'm officially crazy."  
  
"No, you're not. It was a memory," Jason said. "I used to take you on motorcycle rides. Whenever we'd go really fast, you said you could see the wind. Then you painted what you saw from the back of my bike as a gift to me. You titled the painting 'The Wind'."  
  
"Can we go for a ride when I get out of here?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Anytime," Jason said. "Now sleep."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. While she slept, Jason called and reinstated twenty-four hour guards on the room. Then he just sat and watched her. He was secretly glad that the first memory to come back to her was one that was special to only them.  
  
Four hours later Elizabeth sat straight up in bed, her eyes wildly searching the room.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jason asked.  
  
"Adella. Where's Adella?" Elizabeth asked nearly hysterical. "Where's my daughter?"  
  
"Adella's fine. She's staying with Sonny and Carly," Jason said.  
  
"She's okay? Adella's okay?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes, Adella's perfectly healthy and safe," Jason said.  
  
"Thank God," Elizabeth sighed and sank back against the pillows.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jason queried softly.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied her eyes still closed.  
  
"You remember Adella?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she looked into Jason's.  
  
"Yes, I remember Adella," she said with a smile. "I remember my beautiful baby girl."  
  
"Have you remembered anything else?" Jason asked gently.  
  
Elizabeth frowned thinking about it and shook her head no.  
  
"Would you like to see Adella?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth said. "I've missed her so much without even realizing it."  
  
"She's missed you, too. Carly brought her in everyday and I would hold her and we'd talk to you," Jason said.  
  
"I'm glad she got to see and hear you," Elizabeth said. "She's got to be really confused. Would you get her?"  
  
"Of course," Jason said standing up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Jason left the room quickly and Elizabeth laid back to await her child. 


	19. Visitors

AN: I didn't watch GH when Lucky was "dead" or when Elizabeth and Jason were close the first time around so I apologize if any of the history is inaccurate. **********************************************  
  
VISITORS  
  
Two days later Elizabeth sat in bed sketching while Adella slept in a crib next to her. She had forced Jason out of the room telling him to spend a minimum of thirty minutes outside. Elizabeth was putting the final touches on the sketch when there was a gentle knock and the door swung open.  
  
"Hello, Sonny," Elizabeth said as he entered the room.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Sonny asked surprised.  
  
"No, but I recognize you," she said picking up the newspaper from the nightstand. On the front page was a photo of Sonny.  
  
"Oh," Sonny said knowing the article was not flattering. "I, uh, ..."  
  
"It's okay," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked moving over to check on Adella before sitting in the chair beside Elizabeth.  
  
"Stronger but growing more frustrated daily," she said. "I want to thank you for taking such good care of Adella."  
  
"We were more than happy to," Sonny said. "The boys miss her already."  
  
"How are they?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"They're good. Morgan's growing like a weed," he said.  
  
"They have a tendency to do that," Elizabeth said looking at Adella. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sonny said.  
  
"How did we become friends?" she asked.  
  
"Jason," Sonny said with a smile. "He was leaving town and he asked me to make sure nothing happened to you. I checked on you every once in awhile. Then one day Carly had a miscarriage. You found me sitting in this hospital crying. You stayed with me while the doctors saved Carly. We did go our separate ways for a while but then we got stuck in an elevator together and you went into labor. We've been friends ever since."  
  
"So we're pretty close," Elizabeth pressed.  
  
"You're like a sister to me," Sonny said.  
  
"Then can I ask you something? I've been afraid to ask Jason," she said.  
  
"Jason would tell you anything he could but go ahead," Sonny said.  
  
"I know I have a daughter and I know I love Jason but...."Elizabeth trailed off.  
  
"You want to know who Adella's father is," Sonny said. Elizabeth nodded. "Well, Ric is her biological father."  
  
"Ric?" Elizabeth asked horrified.  
  
"Yeah, Ric Lansing. He's the DA and you were married but you're divorced now," Sonny told her.  
  
"So he wasn't lying," she said.  
  
"Who?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Ric," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Ric was here?" Sonny asked furious.  
  
"Yeah, he came in after Emily the other day. He said he was my husband. Then Jason came back and kicked him out," Elizabeth said.  
  
"So that's why Jason put men back on the door," Sonny said.  
  
"I guess," Elizabeth said.  
  
At that moment, Max knocked and opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morales is here," Max said.  
  
"Roberto Morales?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes, do you remember him?" Sonny said.  
  
"No, but he sent me flowers and I'd like to thank him," Elizabeth said. "Max, ask him to come in please."  
  
A few seconds later Morales entered the room. He shook hands with Sonny and then kissed Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"It is good to see you looking so well, Elizabeth," Morales said.  
  
"Thank you and thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful," Elizabeth said.  
  
Morales spotted the sketchbook and said, "Even in the hospital, they cannot keep you from your art. When you are well enough, I will commission a painting from you."  
  
"Did you come here to visit Elizabeth?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No, you and I must speak of business," Morales said.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'll be back later with Carly," Sonny said.  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming," Elizabeth said smiling at the two men as they left.  
  
Elizabeth picked up the sketchbook and started to draw. She drew without thinking, allowing her feelings to guide the pencil in her hand. Jason reentered the room five minutes later but Elizabeth didn't notice she was totally absorbed in her drawing.  
  
Finally Elizabeth finished. She looked up and blinked when she saw Jason sitting there watching her with a bemused smile.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth demanded blushing.  
  
"I was just remembering a time years ago," Jason said.  
  
"Tell me," she said simply.  
  
Before Jason could reply, Max knocked on the door and stuck his head in the room.  
  
"Are you up for some visitors?" Max asked.  
  
"Who?" Jason said.  
  
Before Max had a chance to answer, Emily popped her head in below Max's.  
  
"It's me and the guys," Emily said.  
  
"Let them in please," Elizabeth said.  
  
Max pushed the door fully open and stood to the side while Emily, Nikolas, and Lucky walked into the room. Emily walked over and kissed Jason on the cheek while Nikolas and Lucky stood at the end of the bed.  
  
Jason stood up so Emily could have the chair and walked over to stand in the corner. Emily sat down and Nikolas moved over to stand beside her. Elizabeth watched Lucky who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"So we almost got married, huh?" Elizabeth said.  
  
Lucky's head snapped up and Emily and Nikolas laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure whether to be angry or grateful," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucky asked cautiously.  
  
"Well since we didn't get married, I don't know whether to be mad that it didn't work out or grateful because if we had gotten married I wouldn't have Jason," Elizabeth said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, you always thought Morgan was a much better catch than he really is," Lucky said with an answering grin.  
  
"Hey!" Emily said laughing. "That's my brother you're insulting."  
  
"So am I," Lucky said. "Or I would be if you two would get married already."  
  
"We're working on it," Nikolas said his hand stroking Emily's hair.  
  
Elizabeth scrutinized Nikolas for a moment before he asked, "What?"  
  
"I was just wondering if we ever dated," Elizabeth said.  
  
"No," Nikolas said. "You and I never dated."  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "Or have you and Emily been together that long?"  
  
"No, we didn't date because you were always Lucky's," Nikolas said.  
  
"Until Jason stole you away," Lucky said.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened and she asked, "Is that why we didn't get married?"  
  
"No," Lucky said. "That was a bad joke."  
  
"Well why didn't we? No one else seems to know," Elizabeth said.  
  
"It's really complicated," Lucky said.  
  
"In other words, you don't want to tell me," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I'll tell you but I think it'll be confusing for you," Lucky said. "I was kidnapped and brainwashed. When I came back, the programming didn't go away."  
  
"What kind of programming?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"All of my feelings for you were removed," Lucky said.  
  
"Why would someone do that to you?" she asked.  
  
"Because I was supposed to kill you," Lucky said. "Anyway, the programming was reversed but the emotional connection to you never returned. I lied and told you it had. On our wedding day, Gia told you the truth so we didn't get married."  
  
"Why didn't you kill me if you were programmed to?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sonny hid you," Emily said.  
  
Elizabeth looked across the room at Jason and said, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sonny told me that you asked him to look out for me when you left town," Elizabeth said, then changed the subject. "So I've only been married once?"  
  
"Actually, twice," Emily said. "But both times to the same person."  
  
"Wow, what does it say about me that the only person I can get to marry me is Ric?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"It doesn't say anything about you," Jason said.  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked unconvinced.  
  
"Yes, really," Lucky agreed.  
  
"Look, we should get out of here," Emily said. "My mom told us not to stay long."  
  
"Will you all visit again soon?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Of course," Nikolas said.  
  
Emily hugged her best friend and her brother and Nikolas and Lucky each kissed Elizabeth's cheek before leaving. 


End file.
